Clunk
by alyce.swan
Summary: Alex is having a clunk while doing homework. Cute/pointless little Nalex one-shot. Fluffy marshmallow sprinkle-filled vanilla cupcake sundae! Review!


**Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**I think it's rather cute. I really love writing fluffy one-shots. **

I actually wrote this a long while back. So I finished it, and this is the AN from before:

**So right now I'm bored, just had an unhealthy dose of the Princess Diaries (by Meg Cabot) and am half hyper candy! So I decided to make a fanfiction. Cuz I'm bored. And hyper. Which doesn't really mix well, causing a disastrous explosion of random junk plot bunnies daring to be let out. And yes, I know I'm crazy.**

**love, peace, alyce  
**  
_----Alex's diary-----_

I have tapped my pencil against a completely blank piece of lined paper over three hundered times. I don't want to admit it, but I'm having a clunk. A definite clunk. One that cannot be solved. I have re-read the assignment fifty trillion times, looking for a loop hole. Except that there is none.

**Assignment: Describe the feelings you had during your first real kiss. Was it gross, was it romantic, or did you feel nothing? Due tomorrow.**

So not fair! Seriously, what kind of teacher gives homework like that? _Oh right, my freakin' Life Skills teacher! _

Well, maybe it is _sort of_ fair. Of course, like no one is a lip-virgin at 16. Except for me. Me, Alex Russo, the complete dork who hasn't even had her first real kiss. And everyone else has.

Of course, I'm not ugly. I guess I just haven't found someone I liked. Well, except for Nate, except he doesn't count because he's going out with Melissa. And Melissa is way way way more pretty and beautiful than me so there's no way I can compete. I mean, she has:

-Blue-Teal Eyes  
-Long, long blond hair  
-Is really tall, but shorter than Nate  
-Naturally red lips  
-You get the point

I have:

-Brown, often confused for black eyes  
-Hair, ditto  
-Is average, but too short for Nate  
-Naturally pale lips  
-You get the point

And she's really nice. Which sucks, because then, I can't hate her. If she was a snobby, stuck-up girly-girl maybe I could. And maybe if I knew that their relationship wasn't too close, I could have a fighting chance. But no, they just _have_ to make out almost every single day on the bus. And who knows what they do when they're alone in his or her bedroom.

But now I'm getting off topic. The point is, I can't kiss someone who I don't like and complete my homework at the same time. Which leads to a clunk. And as my fifth grade teacher always said, whenever you have a clunk, distract yourself for a while. So I'm writing in my diary. But I'm writing about my clunk. So technically, I suppose that doesn't count...I'll go distract myself in a different way.

...

Okay. I'm back. Although it's silly to write that in a diary because does it really care? Well anyways, I just distracted myself by annoying Justin about his "action figure" collections. Seriously Justin, _THEY'RE DOLLS!_ And then I annoyed him even more by singing my

_What's that?  
A hat?  
Crazy funky junky hat!  
Overslept, hair unsightly  
Tryin' to look like Keira Knightley  
We been there,  
We done that,  
We see right through your funky hat!  
_  
When I saw his cowboy doll, which of course had a cowboy hat.

Oh hey look (well, I suppose it's listen), my phone is ringing.

Hello? I say. (it's hard to write while holding the phone.)

Hi, he says.

And of course, right there, I know it's Nate. Because I'm psychic like that.

What are you doing? He asks.

Talking to you, being bored, being hyper, writing in my diary about talking to you, and getting stuck on homework, I reply.

You're not busy, are you? He asks.

Noooo... I say. And then he ends the call. What was that about?

And two minutes later of staring at the ceiling and trying to find patterns, the doorbell rings.

_3rd Person Point of View (**~if you don't know what this is, I shall tell you. It's when the writing is not from the view of a character. You just learned something today. YAY YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!~**)_

Alex ditched her diary and ran for the door. "Nate?" She asked, surprised. Not surprised that he was there (she'd assumed that two seconds after the phone call.) Surprised at his crushed, dejected expression. "What's wrong, Nate?"

Nate looked around, seeing Alex's family staring at him. "Um, can we go to your room or something more private? I need to speak to you."

So they walked up to her room. Alex carefully closed the door and locked it. She looked at him while closing the door, concerned.

Nate opened his mouth, but never got to the speaking part. Instead he broke down to tears. Alex hurried to his side and sat him on her bed, while rubbing his back and crooning a comforting song. As he cried and cried and cried, Alex held him tight. The strong, manly Nate Gray had dissolved into the little boy 10 years ago.

_Flashback_

"You can't catch me!" Alex teased as she ran across the green grass meadow.

"Yes I soooo can!" Nate yelled, running faster than Alex.

As the gap between the two became smaller, the six year old Nate suddenly tripped over a rock. Alex gasped, stopped, and turned, running back towards him. Nate started bawling his head off, clutching his leg."I-I-IT HURTS!" Nate screamed, hiccuping.

Alex carefully examined his leg. Since it wasn't "twisted weird" or "pink and balloony", she figured he had just pulled a muscle.

She hugged him and rubbed his back, crooning a comforting song. He cried and cried, while Alex held him tight. Slowly his sobs eased and he looked at Alex, sniffling.

"Try walking now," Alex suggested. "And be careful." She helped him up, and he took a small step, and was relieved to find out that his leg didn't hurt anymore.

"Thanks, Aly." Nate said, happy again.

"Anytime." She replied.

Flashback end

So from that day on, whenever Nate had a problem, and needed to cry, he always ran to Alex. When his parents were fighting, when his ex-best friend humiliated him in front of a large crowd, and whenever he felt down. And time after time, the procedure remained the same.

So slowly Nate's tears stopped, and he looked at Alex, sniffling. "Me- Me- Melissa d-dumped me!" He wailed.

"For whatever reason, Natey?" She asked, using her pet name for Nate.

Nate smiled slightly at her use of his pet name. "Because, because she said that I didn't bring enough excitement to her life, and that she was cheating on me with some-someone e-e-else!" Nate began crying again.

Alex's envy at Melissa abruptly turned in to hate. How could someone do that to such a sweet (cough, perfect, cough) guy like Nate? She sighed as she rubbed his back. The two of them sat in that position for minutes before Nate stopped feeling so bad. Nate glanced at his reflection in Alex's mirror, and saw that (not surprisingly) his eyes were puffy and his face was red.

"Uh, Aly?"

"Yeah, Natey?" Alex absentmindedly played with her hair.

"I need some guy vanity time." Nate blushed.

"Oh, oh-kay! You get to that..." Alex left the room. She ran down the stairs and made two cups of hot chocolate, piling up the whipped cream and marshmallows. Carefully, she started back on the stairs, the tower of cream threatening to fall. She walked in, and handed Nate a mug of the liquid. Nate looked much better, emotionally and physically.

"Thanks, Aly." Nate smiled.

"Oh, I know. No one can beat Alex's Awesome Super-Duper Hot Chocolate!"

"No, not just for that. For being there. Thanks."

Alex felt warm inside and grinned. "Anytime."  
**  
~When life hands you lemons, throw them back and yell, I WANT THE JONAS BROTHERS!!! IDK, that was random.~**

"So, Alex, what were you having trouble on doing homework?" Nate inquired while wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

Alex blushed. "Uh... it's nothing important."

"Homework is always important! Maybe I can help!" Nate suggested eagerly.

Alex blushed even harder at the thought of Nate solving her problem."It's fine."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ugh! Fine fine fine fine fine!!! You win!" Alex yelled, fed up. "The homework is to write about your first real kiss. Like, describe what you felt?"

Nate stared at her, confrazzled. "Wait, so what are you stuck on?"

Alex blushed, and put buried her head in her arms. "I... hadskjwntoiasdvkknaw."

"What?" Alex's voice had been all muffled and small and impossible to understand. "Alex, what did you say?"

Alex sighed and her head popped back up. "I haven't had a first kiss. I know, I'm such a loser, right?"

"Oh, Alex." Nate scooted closer to her, and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Her dark chestnut eyes looked lost and hopeless. And that's when Nate realized that maybe, just maybe, he might be falling for his best friend. (Who has been in love with him this whole time.)

Alex's heart thumpity-thumped. "I guess it's because, well, you know, I'm not that pretty. And I guess... well whatever. I'll just tell the teacher I forgot."

Nate smiled serenely at her. "Alex, you're beautiful."

And then he solved her homework clunk.


End file.
